mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasol/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png| And nopony blinked... Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Applebuck Season Any more interruptions S1E04.png Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Parasol flying towards Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest. Look Before You Sleep Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team. Derpy, Parasol, and Sprinkle Medley blow clouds away S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|An animation error of Parasol without a cutie mark. Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Parasol checking the snowflakes so carefully. Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png|In this picture she is seen helping to make the clouds. Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|And in this photo she is admiring Rarity's new wings. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says "Best day ever!" again S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Parasol with her tongue sticking out in disgust. A Bird in the Hoof Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|In Applejack's Gala fantasy in At the Gala. Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Singing after Twilight Sparkle's solo in that song. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png Fluttershy and Twilight "meet new friends" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight "sell some apples" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity "find my prince" S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png|Watching Rainbow Dash save Soarin's pie. Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png|In the very top right corner, gasping when Pinkie Pie begins the Pony Pokey song. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Sisterhooves Social Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Next to Orange Swirl. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png|Parasol on the right. Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|Behind Twinkleshine. Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png|Between Shoeshine and Cloud Kicker. Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png|Parasol with Twinkleshine. Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|With a stallion, on the center bridge. Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|Looks like she already has her loved one. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|A friend to Pinkie. Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png| Duplicates of Parasol. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Seen next to Amethyst Star. Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Excited pones S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Parasol on the right. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png|Next to Derpy. Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png|Seen swimming. Ponyville Confidential Foal Free Press S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png|Parasol on the right. Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png |index}}